Isadora's Story
by October Petrelli
Summary: Isadora tells what happend between her and Klaus at Prufrock Prep. Does Isadora like Klaus more than just friends or vise versa? I-I mean...SHE also tells about the OTHER problems we-I mean...the children encountered.(please R&R) Please don't smoke me!
1. Annoying

I was sitting in Mrs. Bass's class trying to measure a sock that she had thrown on my desk but it was kind of hard. I kept jerking forward because the kid who sat behind me was kicking my chair. Man that was annoying! But at least Carmelita wasn't in my class. That was for Duncan and Violet to deal with.

I whipped around in my chair and glared at the kid sitting behind me.

"Would you please stop kicking my chair!" I said to him, very annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"You're kicking my chair…please stop." I said politely and turned around. I looked at the desk beside me. There sat a boy concentrating so hard on measuring an AA battery. Finally he set his ruler down and shouted the measurements to Mrs. Bass. He must have noticed I was sort of staring at him because then he turned and looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head slightly and blinked. "Huh?...Oh, yeah Klaus, I'm fine." I suddenly jerked forward.

"What the HECK!" I shouted while Klaus sighed and got up. I waited a few seconds before I turned around. But when I finally did, I saw that Klaus had a hold of the collar on the kid's shirt.

"If you _ever _kick her chair again," Klaus threatened "pieces of that chair will end up in your head…"

My eyes widened and the bell rang. Klaus let go of the kid's shirt and the kid darted out of the room like a horse taking off at the start of a race.

"Wow Klaus." I said, getting up and grabbing my notebook. "I've never seen you like that before."

"Yeah," Klaus said with a surprised look on his face and walking with me to the door "That's because I'm never like that." We stopped at the door. "Well, thanks anyway." I said and smiled. He gave me a small smile-a smile that was barely even a smile-and looked down at his shoes. "What's wrong?" I asked and put my hand on his shoulder. He waited a few seconds to answer.

"…nothing, I'm fine." He rose his hand and itlooked as if he was going to put his hand on mine which was resting on his shoulder, but then-"Out of my way!" came Carmelita's voice as she barged though us and into the classroom, breaking Klaus and I apart.

"I'm special and need to talk to Mrs. Bass!...Mrs. Bass, your favorite student is here!"

I rolled my eyes and so did Klaus.

"Well," he said "we better get to the cafeteria for lunch."


	2. The Head Crash

Klaus and I walked into the cafeteria. I could tell we were late because the cafeteria looked full and no one else was coming in after us. We headed over to our table where Violet, Duncan, and Sunny we sitting, already with their lunch of lasagna.

I glanced at Klaus. He was still looking down at the ground. But there was an expression on his face that looked as if he were thinking real hard about something. Maybe he was thinking about how weird he acted back in Mrs. Bass's class. Now that I think about it…it was kind of weird. He doesn't seem like the kind of kid who would do that.

We arrived at the lunch table.

"Hey." I said "Why do you both have an extra tray of food?" I pointed to the extra trays of food that Violet and Duncan had. "They're for you and Klaus" Violet said.

"Thanks." I said taking a seat next to Duncan. "That was very thoughtful of you two…wasn't it Klaus?"

Klaus suddenly snapped out of the…trance…or whatever it was he was in.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh…yeah…thanks." Violet gave Klaus a weird look.

"Malbien?" Sunny said. I think she meant something like, "Are you okay Klaus?" Because then Klaus said, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all"

After lunch, the rest of our classes were boring as usual and Klaus was unusually quiet. Even through dinner. Violet, Duncan, Sunny, and I tried talking to him but he didn't say much. By the time Nero's violin sonata started, Klaus was a little more talkative.

"Have you made any new poems lately?" he said while Nero started his first verse.

"Yeah," I said "One. It's not very good because I couldn't find a word that rhymed with explode."

"All your poems are good." Klaus said and smiled. "May I read it?"

I got out my notebook and opened up to the page that the couplet was on.

_I hope that kid falls in a hole,_

_If he kicks my chair one more time I think I'll explode._

Klaus laughed. "I like it." he said and I smiled. He was about to give my notebook back until a very loud and screechy part of the sonata came and made us both jump. Klaus dropped my notebook on the ground.

"Oops." he said "Sorry." We both bent over to get it but hit our heads on each others.

"Ouch." I said and popped back up, rubbing my head.

"Sorry" Klaus said and popped back up too, also rubbing his head. He had my notebook in the other hand and handed it to me. "It's okay." I said and smiled. "It's not your fault." I took my notebook from him and stopped rubbing my head while he did the same. But then put his hand on my head. He laughed.

"Good, there's no bump." I laughed too. I think that the Me-and-Klaus-Head-Crash messed with us because then I rested my head on his shoulder and he took his hand off my head and rested his arm around me.


	3. The Next Morning

I was a little hesitant about going to breakfast the next morning. I was afraid about what Klaus would say about last night at Nero's violin sonata or if he might accidentally spill it all out to Duncan, Violet, and Sunny. The thing was that we didn't just sit there with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me, but before we knew it, we fell asleep! I couldn't believe it! I'm surprised our siblings didn't see us. Sunny was probably napping and Violet and Duncan were probably too busy flirting with each other to notice. But I woke up about a half hour before the whole thing was over. Just incase we might have been seen sleeping and would have to pay Nero with a bag of candy, I turned to look behind me in the back of the building where Mrs. Bass and Mr. Remora were sitting. They were sound asleep. I turned back around. My movement caused Klaus to take his arm back and roll off a little to the other side.

It was the next morning and I was trying to stall.

"C'mon Isadora!" Duncan yelled at me. "We're going to be late for breakfast."

"Okay," I said. "I just…uhh...I can't…find my notebook."

"It's in your hand…" Duncan said

"Oh," I said, looking in my hand "Ha ha…right…sorry."

I followed Duncan to the cafeteria. We spotted Violet, Klaus, and Sunny across the cafeteria sitting at the table. Violet and Klaus had got us each a tray of breakfast….since we were late.

"Hey." Duncan said sitting down "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime." Violet said and smiled while I sat down next to my brother. I tried to keep my eyes down toward the table and not make any eye contact with Klaus. But I couldn't help it. I got this feeling that he was watching me. I quickly glanced up. He was staring at me. With a smile too. I smiled at him too but then looked back down.

"Uhh…I have to go and find this book…that I've been wanting to read for a while now…" Klaus announced, "Uhh…didn't you want to look through that one poetry book I found the other day, Isadora?"

I looked up. Klaus winked at me with a small smile.

"Umm…yeah…" I said hesitantly "I'll…uhh…I'll come with you I guess."

"Okay cool." Klaus said getting up from the table at the same time I was. "See you three in a while."

"Okay," I said to Klaus as soon as we exited the cafeteria "Where are we _really_ going?"

Klaus gave me a weird look. "To the library." he said, then started walking toward the library. I followed.

We soon entered the library and Klaus ran around for a few minutes trying to find the book he told us about. I slowly and quietly sat down in a comfy chair by one of the windows. When Klaus found his book he came over to me and sat in the chair next to mine. He looked down at his book.

"Sorry about last night…" he said quietly "I guess that bump on the head messed with me a little."

"It's not your fault." I said, feeling my face turn red "I'm the one who…put my head on your shoulder…"

Klaus looked up and so did I, right at him. He was studying my face as if it was a confusing answer to a confusing question.

"Isadora," he said. His eyes stopped moving and were looking into mine. "Do you, by any chance, _like_ me like me?"

My eyes grew wide and I turned even redder. I looked round the library. No one else was in there. Not even the librarian. I turned back around and gave Klaus a small smile. He smiled, bigger now, and he looked kind of surprised. I can't believe that I had done this but I reached over and put my hand on his and my other hand caressed his face. Then all of a sudden…we kissed…lightly…it lasted like, a minute, but it felt like hours had gone by. Wow, my first kiss. But not just any kiss. A kiss that was from the boy that I hope I'd end up with. But you never know. I suddenly pulled away, finally realizing what I was doing. We looked at each other surprised and red. Then I did the stupidest thing. I got up and ran.

**A/N: Sorry if this love story seems to go pretty quick. But I'll write more chapters! R&R!**


	4. Together?

It was later in the day. Back in Mrs. Bass's class. I almost wanted to skip that class but I knew I couldn't. I was so nervous about seeing Klaus that I was shaking so much and almost dropped my notebook in the garbage can when I walked by it. I was the second person in the class room. Mrs. Bass wasn't even in there yet. The other kid in there was…the one sitting behind me. I gave him an evil look then sat down as more people started walking through the door. As soon as I sat down I jerked forward. _Not again!_ I whipped around in my chair and pointed at the kid with my pen.

"You better stop that right now!" I said, slamming my fist-without the pen-on his desk. "I am _really _not in the mood for that, and I don't think I ever will be. So knock it off!"

The kid scooted back in his chair as if to get away from me. I turned back around while the bell rang. Mrs. Bass still wasn't in the room but everyone else was. They were all talking too. Except Klaus. He had his head down in his arms on the desk. _I have to talk to him._ I thought. I turned sideways in my chair so I was facinghim. I put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and sat up while I took my hand back.

"Sorry about earlier." I said quietly "I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's okay." Klaus said and smiled "I almost walked away myself."

I smiled too. "So, you're not mad?" I said.

"Nope," He said "Just…a little…embarrassed. No offence"

"No, it's okay." I said and laughed a bit "I am too."

There was a long pause.

"So…does this mean…that we're…you know?"

"Together?" He whispered and I knotted. "Of course." He said softly and smiled again. "But, should we tell our siblings?"

"They'll figure it out." I said with the biggest smile on my face that I've had in a _long_ time.

**A/N: I need your opinion if I should continue this story or not...thanx!**


	5. We're Not the Only Ones

Mrs. Bass never did come into the classroom that day. I don't think anyone cared though. We'd have an hour of free time. Klaus and I got pretty worried. We thought Count Olaf had something to do with this. Mrs. Bass _always_ came in. Even if she was sick. When the bell rang to end class, Klaus and I ran around trying to find Violet and Duncan. A few minutes later we found them. Apparently, they were looking for us too.

"You know what's weird?" Duncan said as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Bass didn't come into class today?" Klaus guessed "Yeah, that's pretty weird."

Duncan stopped walking which made the rest of us stop too. He looked weirdly at Klaus.

"She didn't come to class either?" Duncan asked.

"Nope." I said "As a matter of fact I don't remember seeing her at all today."

We continued walking.

"Same with Mr. Remora." Violet said "We haven't seen him all day either."

"Violet," Klaus said with wide eyes "Do you think…Count Olaf…found us?"

"Well," Violet said "I _really_ hope not but it's likely. He found us everywhere else."

We ended up finding out at lunch that Count Olaf didn't find us. But Nero found out that Mr. Remora and Mrs. Bass were sleeping the other night at his sonata and gave them a _long_ lecture. But when we finally got some free time, Violet and Duncan had to talk to Mr. Remora about something and Nero wanted Sunny to rewire the "Advanced" computer, Klaus and I got some time alone. We sat in the shack with our feet off the floor trying to avoid the crabs. We talked for the whole time…oh okay…maybe not the _whole_ time…but a lot of the time…we were…making out. Man, he's a great kisser! But sadly we were interrupted. Two people walked through the door. Two people we knew _very_ well.

"What do we have here?" Duncan laughed. Klaus and I were so surprised and we let go of each other.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Violet asked, sitting down next to her brother.

"You'd embarrass us!" Klaus exclaimed, putting his glasses back on.

"We didn't know what you'd think." I said "But we shouldn't care what you think."

"That's right," Klaus said getting up and grabbing my arm as if he was going to leave and take me with him. "We shouldn't."

"It's okay." Violet said and stopped Klaus. "We would never make fun of you two." She stood up, walked over, and stood next to Duncan. Duncan put his arm around her and Violet held his other hand. They both smiled.

**A/N: Ok...I need help on what the next chapter should be on since you very supportive people want me to continue. Thanx!**


	6. Ross M Houm

There was some information that I had found earlier that I neglected to mention in this story. I'm very mad to say this but…unfortunately…Klaus has a stalker! I was so furious when I found out. But don't worry, it's _not_ Count Olaf. But Duncan was interviewing some people for me and a lot of you might know who this person is. Okay, here's how I found out.

I was in the girl's bathroom washing my hands because Mrs. Bass had me measure a worm. I was the only one in there. When I turned on the faucet the water sprayed everywhere. It sprayed all over the mirror, all over the floor, and got me a little wet too. I walked over and got some paper towel from that dispenser thing. I wiped off the sink and the mirror. I was about to walk over and throw the soaked paper towel in the trash but I almost slipped and fell. So I decided to wipe down the floor too. I got more paper towel, got on my knees and started mopping up the floor. But while I was down there I found a note. I grabbed it and got up off the floor. As I got up, I threw my paper towel away and ran in a bathroom stall to read the note privately incase anyone came in. I opened it. Here's what it said:

_Ross M. Houm-_

_Why are you spying on that new Klaus orphan? He's a nerd! Actually, you two would get along just fine. But how do you know him again? And why do you want me to get information on him? It's like one stalker isn't enough! Ha ha…just kidding. _

_Well here's what I found out: He likes to read, he has Mrs. Bass's math class before lunch, he has two sisters, his house burnt down, and I think him and that Quagmire twin are together but I'm not so sure. Hope this helps!_

_-You know who_

_P.S._

_The World is Quiet Here…oh! and say hi to your step dad for me!_

I spent a few days working on this note. I found that the name Ross M. Houm isn't from anyone in our school-or at least that's what Duncan said- but instead, it's an anagram for Mushrooms. Which I found very weird until I actually had a chance to look though this photo album without crying. There was this picture of a girl with black hair and glasses with triangular frames. The picture wasn't very old. Maybe one or two years. But below the picture were the words _Future Mycologist_. And incase you didn't know, mycologist is a word which here means "Someone who does research on mushrooms." I took the picture out of the photo album and flipped it over incase anything was written on the back. And there was. Two words that made me very jealous later and still kind of do. Those words were _Fiona Widdershins._


	7. Telling Duncan

"Klaus has a _what_!" Duncan exclaimed when I first told him about the note I found. We were in our dorm a couple mornings later, before breakfast.

"A stalker." I said while Duncan sat down on his bed. "See, read it." I handed my brother the note. He read it and looked at it weirdly.

"Hey," he said "this is the kid you asked me about a few days ago…Ross M. Houm."

"Yeah," I said "But like you said, that person doesn't go to our school." I took the note back from Duncan and went over and sat on my bed. "In fact, I don't think this is even a person at all."

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked. I bent down and stuck my hands under my bed and pulled out a photo album.

"Remember this?" I said and handed it to him. "We grabbed it on our way out of…well…you know."

"Yeah I remember." he said and opened it to a page I had marked. I went over and sat next to him on his bed. I pointed to the picture of "Ross M. Houm".

"Who's that?" Duncan asked.

"Fiona Widdershins." I replied

"Who's Fiona Widdershins?"

"She's the one that this person is writing to." I said. "_Ross M. Houm_ is an anagram for Mushrooms, and this Fiona person is a Mycologist. A Mycologist is-"

"I know what that is…" Duncan said "Have you told Klaus about this?"

"No," I said "Not yet. I was going to this morning at breakfast but then what if she's an old friend of his and I tell him about her and they meet and…"

"You're afraid that they're going to get together?" Duncan said and I knotted.

"Just think," I said "What if Quigley all of a sudden came back to life and appeared. Violet might start liking him and not you." From talking about Quigley, tears started to fill my eyes.

"Isadora," Duncan said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "They're not going to get together. You two are together and you love each other too much….But if you really don't want to tell him then you don't have to. If you don't tell her then we have to find her our-selves and give her a piece of our minds."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I guess i was a little too lazy right now to figure out how I'm going to write the next thing I have in mind. lol...Next chapter up soon!**


	8. Note the Second

I didn't know what my brother meant about "giving her a piece of our minds" but I found out soon enough. Duncan and I had made a plan. When I would be in Mrs. Bass's, Duncan would be in Mr. Remora's class. We planned that at a curtain time-before the exact time when I found the note the other day-I would leave Mrs. Bass's class and go to the girl's bathroom and at the same time, Duncan would leave Mr. Remora's class and meet me out side the bathroom. Duncan said that leaving the note in the bathroom under the sink might be a way to deliver the note to someone else.

Duncan and I met outside the girl's bathroom and I went inside. I looked under the sink where I found thenote. Duncan was right. There was another note. I picked it up and ran back outside to meet Duncan again.

"You were right." I said and showed him the note.

"Read it." he said and I opened up the folded note. It read:

_The Helpful Student-_

_Hey, you were supposed to write me back! Oh well, just meet me under the arch during dinner if you can. You can tell me there. See you then!_

_-Ross M. Houm_

_P.S._

_The World Is Quiet Here_

"The world is quiet here?" Duncan said "What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." I said "But it was on the other note."

"Oh well, but if we want to find her then this may be our only chance. We have to sneak out at dinner and go to the arch."

"But won't the Baudelaires get suspicious?"

"We'll tell them that…we…forgot to grab our notebooks and that they're in our dorm."

"Okay," I sighed.


	9. Meeting My New Enemy

Okay…it was dinner time and I was very nervous. What if I was wrong and it really wasn't this Fiona person? Actually, if it wasn't Fiona then I'd have a harder time threatening the kid. Anyway, Duncan and I walked to the lunch table where the Baudelaires already sat. We were just about to sit down when Duncan stuck his hands in his pockets and got a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked, smiling at Duncan.

"I forgot my notebook in my dorm." he said and looked at me "Did you?" He winked.

"Oh," I stuck my hands in my pockets "Uhh…yeah…I-I did. We should go get them."

"Good idea." Duncan said "We'll be back in a few."

"Otay" Sunny said.

"Hurry back." Klaus said

I followed Duncan out the main entrance of the cafeteria. We stopped just outside the door.

"Okay," Duncan whispered "It's more likely that she's writing to a girl than a boy and she could be hiding, waiting for that person to come. But they won't come because they didn't get the note. Plus it's dark out."

I waited a few seconds to see if he'd continue, but he didn't.

"Which means…"

"Which means that you should go out there and wait. When she comes, I'll come."

"But what if she knows it's not that person and finds that it's…well….me, and tries to kill me or something!"

"Don't be scared. And stop over exaggerating. She's not going to kill you." Duncan said

I gave him and evil look and walked out to the arch. I looked around and saw no one. I looked back at my brother who was hiding by the door in the bushes. _Just wait_ I could see him mouth to me. I sighed and leaned back on the arch. I waited a few minutes and then heard a door open and Duncan yell "No! No! Stop! Don't hurt me!"

I turned around and saw that, that Fiona girl had Duncan by his shirt collar, almost off the ground.

"Calm down." she said "Who are you?"

Before Duncan could say anything, I stepped out of the shadows and said "He's with me."

Fiona looked up at me and dropped Duncan back to the ground.

"Sorry about that." she said walking over to me "You the girl that's helping me?"

"Uhh…yeah." I said and got this thought in my head that made me very mad. I pushed Fiona so she backed into the arch and hit her head.

"What the heck was that for?" she yelled.

"Why the heck are you stalking my boyfriend?" I yelled and she took a step toward me. I pushed her again, this time toward the grass and she fell hard.

Duncan, who was standing behind the grounded Fiona, took a step back.

"Are you in some kind of secret organization that's trying to get info on him?" I yelled

"Something like that…"Fiona said softly.

I backed away, surprised. Fiona got up. The surprised expression on my face disappeared and what reappeared, was an angry one. I slapped Fiona in the face as hard as I could.

"Don't EVER come near Klaus again!" I screamed. Fiona came back at me and slapped me in the face too. Duncan was furious. He grabbed Fiona's shoulders and whipped her around so she was facing him.

"Don't _EVER_ touch my sister again!" he yelled "And stay away from Klaus!"

"Okay! Okay!" Fiona screamed "I'll leave right now! I promise!"

"Good." Duncan pushed Fiona away. "Leave now!"

"And I thought you Quagmires were on the good side of the schism." Fiona said, walking toward the road.

Duncan and I gave each other a weird look

"The schism?" Duncan muttered under his breath.

**A/N: Hey, sorry about all these short chapters…I've been having a hard time finding out what I should write. lol**


	10. The Close Call

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get another chapter up…I couldn't think of what to write next. And sorry for this short chapter. **

That night my brother and I returned to the cafeteria…well…the theatre since everyone was already in there. As we entered, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny waved us down. They had saved us seats. I sat down next to Klaus (of course) and Duncan sat next to Violet, and Sunny was in the middle of all of us.

"What took you so long?" Klaus said to me and Duncan. Duncan and I looked at each other.

"We couldn't find them right away." We both said in unison and smiled.

"Oh," Klaus said and smiled at me. I smiled back and he caressed my face. Unfortunately, it was the same side of my face that Fiona had slapped. I had forgot about it since she didn't have that strong of a slap and I had other things on my mind, but now it kind of hurt. I wasn't thinking to hold back my reaction to the pain when he touched me.

"Ow!" I said and winced. I think he could tell that side of my face was red. Because then-

"Okay," he said "Where did you guys really go?" Before I had time to say anything, Duncan butted in.

"What do you mean?" He said "We went to get our notebooks."

"Then what happened to your sister's face?" Klaus asked. Duncan hesitated so I butted in this time.

"We passed Carmelita in the hallway." I said quickly but quietly. Klaus made a noise like he was grunting and sighing at the same time and rolled his eyes. He hugged me and whispered, "When will she ever stop?"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Violet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said "She has a weak slap." We all laughed.

"Shoofins." Sunny said. Violet said she meant, "She should walk a mile in our shoes and find out what it feels like to be us."

"If she did that," Duncan said. "She wouldn't survive."

"Yeah," Klaus said "She'd probably die complaining." We all laughed again as the screechy music started.

"Though I'd like to see her get picked on by herself." I laughed and everyone else laughed with me.

Violet put her arm around my brother. Apparently, Duncan had a leaf caught on his sweater that I hadn't noticed, but Violet did. Her hand landed right on it. She grabbed it and showed it to Duncan with a weird look on her face. My eyes grew wide when I saw it.

"Nice leaf." she laughed. I could tell Duncan was trying not to freak out but was trying to look surprised.

"How the heck-?" Duncan said "That's weird."

"Whatever." Violet said and threw the leaf on the floor. She put her arm around Duncan again. I let out a sigh of relief and sat back.

**A/N: I need ideas! I'm open to any suggestions! lol**


End file.
